Her Little Dreams
by Reve Brulant
Summary: Simon meets the new girl in school. When he finds out Robbie is her cousin he finds out she is hiding something from him. What is it?Some use of A Walk to Remember but I promise it will not turn out the same way.
1. Clumsy me

****

(My first 7th heaven fic. Well I'm not really sure how this will turn out I just kind of got bored so I started writing I hope you'll enjoy. This is all from Simon's POV.)

I was walking to my locker when I bumped into someone knocking books onto the floor. "Sorry I'm a little clumsy." The girl bent down and picked up her books.

"It's ok I am too sometimes." I bent down and helped her.

"My name is Riles I'm new here to Glenoak."

"My name is Simon and I've been here for a very long time." I smiled.

"Nice to meet you Simon I think you sit in front of me in English."

"Yeah that's me."

"What class do you have next?"

"History what about you?"

"Math kind of comes easy for me though."

"Well how about you and me eat lunch together?"

"Ok see you next period then."

I walked to history and sat down, I then noticed I still had some of Riles books. 'The Stranger With my Face', I looked at the other book it didn't have a title so I opened it. It wasn't a book it had been handwritten. I was guessing it was her diary so I closed it real quickly. 

"Mr. Camden maybe you can answer my question." Mrs. Lunsway looked at me. 

"Sorry what was the question?" I looked up, I hadn't heard the bell.

"Just pay attention Simon."

"All right." 

I tried to pay attention to the lesson Mrs. Lunsway was teaching but Riles beautiful face keep popping in my head and before I knew it the bell rang. I stood up quickly, rushed out of the classroom, and ran right into the principal.

"Simon please be careful." Mrs. Morton walked away.

"Simon there you are." Riles walked up to me.

"Riles I forgot I still had these." I handed her the two books.

She stared at them and looked back at me. "Did you read this one?" She grabbed the handwritten book with no title.

"No I looked to see if it had a title but when I saw it was handwritten I closed it I thought that maybe it was your diary or something."

"Good cause I would of have to kill you." She laughed.

"Let's go get lunch." I pointed towards the cafeteria.

"Ok I'm kind of hungry." She smiled and I handed her the other book.

"Simon come on you're slow." Jason came up to me.

"Jason this is Riles, Riles this is Jason."

"Hi Jason nice to meet you." Riles smiled.

"Ok well Jason we'll be with you in a minute tell the guys to save two seats." Riles and I walked up to the lunch line.

"Yum pizza." Riles smiled.

I laughed. "When you taste it you won't be saying yum." I whispered.

"I don't care I'm hungry." She giggled.

"Well you will." I smiled.

"Let's just go sit down." She paid for her lunch.

I took her over to the table with my friends. "Guys this is Riles, Riles this is Tommy, David, and Casey."

"Hi Riles." Casey smiled.

"Hi Casey I'm glad I'm not the only girl." Riles sat down next to Casey.

"Well sometimes I don't sit here but Tommy is my boyfriend I have to spend some time with him." Casey laughed. Riles smiled at her and looked at me.

"Thanks Case I love you too." Tommy smiled at her.

"So Riles where do you move here from?" David asked.

"Um... Germany." Riles laughed. "My dad is in the army."

"O, cool." David smiled. "You're really lucky I mean you're not like Simone whose dad's the priest and everyone knows him or my dad who's a cop."

"Yeah I'm lucky, I move every three years leaving all my friends behind." Riles shook her head.

"When you put it that way I'm glad my dad's a cop." David laughed.

"You should be."

"I've never been mad that my dad is a priest." I looked at David.

"Well good because priest are very important people." Riles said before taking a bite of her pizza.

"Yeah I guess so." I said drinking my milk.

"Well you two better hurry the bell is about to ring." Jason looked at me.

"I'm not that hungry anyway." Riles smiled.

"So Riles are you the only child?"

"No I've got an older brother who's in college." 

"Really cool." Tommy smiled.

"Yeah and what's even cooler is my cousin lives in Glenoak actually I'm trying to find him."

"What's his name? My dad like knows everyone." I asked.

"Robbie."

"What?"

"Robbie."

"No way you're kidding right."

"No I'm not why would I kid about something like that? Does your dad know him?"  
"Um... I guess you could say that."

"Really? You'll have to tell me where he lives." Riles got excited.

"Ok I could show you." I gulped.

"Ok how about after school?"

"Sure why not." I smiled. Was she ever in for a surprise. The bell rang we all stood up.

"See you guys later." Tommy walked away with Casey.

"Yeah what class do you have next?" David asked Riles.

"History what about you?"

"History, I guess we can walk together. See you two later." He turned to Jason and me.

"See yah."

"Talk to you next class." Jason said.

"You promise after school?" Riles asked me.

"I promise."

"You're the greatest Simon." She hugged me and walked away with David.

"Yeah the greatest." I mumbled.

"See you later Simon." Jason walked away.  
"Bye." 

****

(So what will Riles think when she finds out Robbie is living with Simone? Is Riles hiding something from Simon? Review to find out.)


	2. Big Surprise

****

(Ok well I'm glad you all like my story so far and remember this is all from Simon's POV. Enjoy and please review! By the way this is chapter is right when the last bell rings basically after school.)

I walked to my locker, this was going to be a big surprise to Robbie and Riles. "Come one Simon I'm so excited!" Riles walked up to me.

"Ok let me get my backpack." I grabbed my books that I needed and put them into my backpack. We walked outside and got into my car, I started my car and headed home. 

"Wow Glenoak is a beautiful place." Riles smiled at me and then looked out the window.

"Yeah beautiful." I mumbled. 

I pulled into my driveway and looked at Riles. "This is were he lives?"

"Yes what's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just it looks really cool."

"Really?"

"Yeah let's go I want to see him." I sighed , got out and opened the front door with my key. "You guys are so close he gives you a key?"

"No this is my house too." 

"What he lives with you?"

"Yes my mom and dad let him live with us. Are you mad that I didn't tell you earlier?"

"No that's ok." We walked inside.

"Robbie!" I stepped onto the landing.

"He's still at school." My mom walked into the entry way.

"O, ok well mom this is Riles she's Robbie's cousin. She just moved here to Glenoak."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. um..."

"It's Camden. Nice to meet you too."

"Mrs. Camden Simon is a wonderful person he was the first person to talk to me today."

"Well I'm glad to hear that. Riles would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Sure but I'll have to ask my mom."

"Why don't you all come over for dinner. I'm sure Robbie would love to eat with his family."

"Ok I'll ask. Where's the phone?" 

"In the kitchen dear." My mom pointed towards the kitchen.

"Thank you." Riles smiled and walked away.

"She seems really nice." My mom turned to me.

"She is."

"I'm just saying maybe you shouldn't let her drag you around with you everywhere." Lucy said her and Robbie walked in.

"Who?" My mom asked.

"His new girlfriend." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I'm not letting her walk all over me."

"Somebody needs to learn how to say whipped." Lucy ran upstairs.

"I'm not whip....."

"Robbie?" I said.

"Huh?"

"Your cousin is here."

"What cousin?"

"Her name is Riles."

"Riles? That's impossible."

"Why?"

"Never mind. Where is she?"

"In the kitchen." My mom smiled.

"Ok I'll be right back. I'm not whipped Lucy!" He yelled upstairs and walked into the kitchen.

"So what do you think he was talking about?" Ruthie popped up behind me.

"Ruthie it's not cool to listen to other peoples conversations." I glared at her.

"Yes young lady we'll talk about this later but I'm going to check on Sam and David." My mom walked upstairs.

"Come on Simon admit it you want to know what he was talking about?"

"So what if I do?" 

"Well why don't you find out?"

"Maybe it's something private that Robbie doesn't want to explain." I grabbed my backpack and went upstairs. 

"Simon I know what your thinking." Ruthie followed me.

"What?" I turned around.

"You have a crush on Riles." She teased.

"I do not." I walked into my room.

"Yes you do." She sat on my bed.

"Ruthie have you ever thought of minding your own business?"

"Yeah but that makes life boring."

"Simon where are you?" Riles yelled from downstairs. 

"I'm coming." I ran back downstairs with Ruthie following.

"Who's this?" Riles squatted to look Ruthie in the face.

"Riles this is my sister Ruthie, Ruthie this is Riles."

"Hi Ruthie. I love your curly hair."

"Thanks I love yours too."

"I see where Simon gets his charm from." Riles smiled and stood back up.

"I like her." Ruthie looked at me.

Riles laughed. "Thanks Simon I haven't seen Robbie in a long time."

"Yeah Simon thanks for bringing her over." Robbie came up behind Riles.

"We're going to go to my house so I can change. I don't want to meet the rest of your family looking like this. See you in a little bit. Bye Ruthie you can meet my little brother he's about your age I'm sure."

"See you later." Robbie and Riles left.

"I like her." Ruthie said again.

"You like who?" Mary came in from the back.

"Riles, Simon's new friend and Robbie's cousin."

"O, where' mom?"

"Upstairs and you might want to change for dinner because Riles family is coming." I looked at Mary.

"Ok whatever." She went upstairs.

"Do you think she really likes my curls?" Ruthie asked.

"Ruthie..." I stopped it was no use, I ran upstairs.

"Simon?" My mom said from Sam and David's room.

"Yes?"

"Are Riles family coming?"

"Yes."

"Ok well then I'll need you to change Sam and David so I can get dinner ready."

I walked into the twins room where they were sitting at there little table. "Ok I'll do it." 

****

(I'm going to stop right there and the next chapter will have the 9 Camdens and the 6 Halls dinner party. Want to see what happens you have to review.)


	3. Her List

****

(Ok well here it is the big dinner. What's going to happen? Will Robbie tell the Camden's why it's was impossible that his cousin Riles could be there?)

"Hey we're back!" Robbie yelled from downstairs. 

"Come on Sam, David." I walked out of their room with them following. 

I walked downstairs to find Riles, 3 boys, and her parents. "Mom, Dad this is Simon. Simon these are my parents."

"Hi nice to meet you. This is Sam and David." I pointed to the twins.

"Nice to meet you to dear and thank you for my daughter today it was really hard for us to move."

"No problem." My mom walked out of the kitchen.

"Hi I'm Annie. I just have to get my other children." My mom went upstairs.

"Well we can go into the dinning room and wait for my sisters and my parents." I lead the way.

"O, by the way Simon these are my brothers Leo, Ryan, and Nick." 

"Hi." I said as we sat down at the table.

"Nice place you have here." Riles mom smiled.

"Thank you."

"Here you are I wondering where you went." My mom walked into the dinning room. "As I said I'm Annie these are my daughters Ruthie, Mary, and Lucy. My husband will be down in a moment."

"My name is Joyce and these are my boys Leo, Ryan, and Nick."

"My name is Connor." Riles dad shook my mom's hand.

"It's really nice of you to have us over." Joyce smiled.

"Well I wanted to meet some of Robbie's family."

"Sorry I was just finishing a paper." My dad walked in. "Hi I'm Eric."

"Eric this is Connor and Joyce their Robbie's aunt and uncle."

"Nice to meet you. Robbie is great boy."

"You too. Well we're glad to hear that."

"Well I have idea why don't you all get acquainted while I get the food." My mom went back to the kitchen.

"Ok well I guess I'll introduce my family." My dad stood behind me. " I think you all know Simon." He moved to Ruthie who was sitting next to me. "This is Ruthie, Mary, and Lucy. Over there at that table we have Sam and David. Matt and his wife Sarah live in New York and Lucy's fiance' lives with us but he is at work."

"Ok we have Riles, Ryan, Leo, and Nick." Connor smiled.

"Nice to meet you all." My dad sat down.

"What do you do for a living?" Connor asked my dad.

"I'm a minister. What do you do?" 

The parents started to talk. I looked across the table at Riles who smiled. "Thanks Simon." 

"No problem. Your family seems cool."

"Yours does too."

"Why is Ryan staring at me?" Ruthie asked.

I looked at Ryan who was indeed staring at Ruthie. "I don't know Ruth."

I saw Mary and Lucy of course talking to Leo and Nick. Nick was probably Mary's age and Leo looked about Lucy's. 

"Ok here we are." My mom brought in the food.

We said grace and began to eat. "So Annie do you work?"

"No I don't. Do you work Joyce?"

"No I want to be there for my kids."

"Robbie you never did tell us why it was impossible for Riles to be here?" Ruthie looked up.

The Halls all looked at each other. Riles gulped. "Excuse me."

"Well I over heard Simon telling Robbie you were here and he told Simon that was impossible."

"Well maybe he thought it was impossible because he thought I still lived in Germany."

"No offense but I can tell when someone is lying and your lying."

"Ruthie!" My mom looked at her.

"What I'm just telling the truth."

"Ruthie don't push it." I said through gritted teeth.

"Fine but Robbie what did you mean?"

"I thought she was still in Germany." Robbie answered plainly without looking up.

"Ruthie we will talk about this later." My mom turned back to talking to Joyce.

"I'm sorry about that. Sometimes she just can't control herself." My dad said.

"Riles why didn't you tell the truth?" Ryan asked. Riles turned and glared at him. 

"I did Ryan." She said with a little anger.

Ryan went back to eating. I looked at Riles who just played with her food. There was something she wasn't telling me and I'm going to find out what.

"So Riles how do yo like Glenoak?" Mary asked.

"It's cool. It's nice and quiet."

"Nice and quiet?"

"Well it isn't like Germany speedy cars, noisy streets."

"She's right it's a lot more peaceful then Germany." Nick smiled at Mary.

As we finished dinner the adults went into the living room to talk. While Lucy, Leo, Nick, Mary, Ryan, and Ruthie went outside. Riles and I took Sam and David back up to their room to play.

"I know you probably will hate me but I think you were lying to." I looked up at Riles who was playing with Sam. 

Her head shot up and looked at me. "I don't hate you but that's only because I was lying."

"Then what did Robbie really mean?"

"Robbie thought I was dead."

"What?"

"Well see a car hit me and put into a coma so Robbie thought I was dead because he never heard about my recovery."

"O, well then why didn't you just tell us that?"

"I didn't want to frighten your sisters."

Some reason I still felt like she was lying. "Can I ask you something?"

"Um... you just did." She smiled. "Just kidding. Shoot."

"Have you ever made a list of your dreams?" She asked.

"No not really."  
"O, ok."

"Why?"

"Well because I did."

"What are they?"  
"Hm... Let's see #5 is to be in 2 places at once and some other things."

"That sounds like an interesting dream."

"Well life is short and I found that out from experience."

"What's another one?"  
"To get a tattoo is #6, to see a meteor shower is #3, and to change somebody is #2."

"What's #1?"

"If I told you that I would have to kill you."

"Ok that doesn't sound fun." I laughed.

"Simon will you do me a favor?"

"Sure anything."  
"Don't fall in love with me."

I raised my eyebrow at her. "Why would you think I would?"

"I'm not saying you will but just don't." She stood up and went downstairs.

I sat their still stricken. Why would she ask such a thing? Was I that obvious that I liked her? I was to confused I thought things were going great and then she pushes me away.

"Hey Simon I see you and Riles have separated for a while." Robbie smiled.

"Yeah uh huh." I nodded not really paying attention.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yeah." I stood up. "Could you watch the twins for a second?"  
"Sure." I walked downstairs and outside to find Riles on the front porch. 

"You think I'm crazy don't you?" She turned and looked at me.

"No actually I'm a little confused."

"I'm sorry Simon I just babble sometimes you can forget what I said."

"All right." I wasn't going to forget it stuck in my head. 'Don't fall in love with me.' I still just couldn't believe that came out of her mouth.

****

(So what's Riles hiding from Simon? I know probably not the most interesting thing in the world. Just please review.)


	4. Music soothes the soul

****

(Ok I know been a while since I updated but you know I'm had some trouble with one of my friends so I kind of got caught up. Anyways to more important things.)

"She didn't tell you did she?" Ruthie was sitting on my bed as I came out of taking a shower.

"Tell me what?" 

"What Robbie was talking about?"

"Yes, she did but I don't believe her."

"What did she say?"

"Do you ever get tired of getting in everyone's business?"

"No it's my job."

I rolled my eyes. "Ruthie get off my bed and go bother some one else."

"O, come on Simon tell me what she said?"

"No! Leave me alone!"

"Wow it was that bad?"

"Ruthie!"

"Ruthie leave your brother alone." My mom walked by.

"I'm going to find out." Ruthie scrunched up her face and walked away.

I sighed and lied down. My phone rang disturbing the peace. "Hello?"

"Hey Simon it's Jason."

"O, hey."

"I heard Riles came over she's a total hottie what did you guys do?"

"Our families had dinner together then we talked. How did you hear Riles came over?"

"Tommy told me."

"How did Tommy know?"

"Casey told him."

"How did Casey know?"

"She lives down the street from Riles and Riles was out walking and told Casey she had just ate dinner at your house."

"Ok, does everyone in Glenoak know Riles came over?"

"No, not everyone would want to know." Jason gave a small laugh. "Hang on I've got another call." I turned on my radio while he was on his other line. "It's my dad; I'll call you back."

"All right talk to you later."

"Bye." 

I hung up, lied down, and listen to the song.

Baby, baby I love you  
I got this jones for it in my bones  
For a man, who indeed took over my soul  
Understand, I couldn't breathe if ever said  
He will leave, get on my knees till they're bloody red  
Baby, please, see I don't know if you get it yet  
Just don't know, he's like a lighter to my cigarette  
Watch me smoke, I never knew another human life  
Can have power to take over mine, so...

Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby (baby, I love you)  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
I love it when I hear your name  
Got me sayin', baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, (baby, I love you)  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby

See, I could never feel alone with you in my life  
I give up everything I own for you, won't think twice  
Almost a shame how I'm mesmerized, such a shame  
I lose my thought when I look in your eyes  
I know why, because your kisses make my lips quiver  
And that's real, and when you touch me, my whole body shivers  
I can feel, now I can see how another life  
You have the power to take over mine, 'cause you're my...  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby (baby, I love you)  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
I love it when I hear your name  
Got me sayin', baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, (baby, I love you)  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby

Baby, I can't see my world living here on God's green earth  
You don't know what you've done to me  
I never thought I'd need you desperately  
It's kind of sick how I'm stuck on you  
But I don't care, 'cause I need you  
And how I feel will remain the same  
Cause you're my baby, listen 

And when the world starts to stress me out  
It's to you boy without a doubt(Where I run)   
You're the one who keeps me sane and I can't complain  
You're like a drug, you relieve my pain, may seem strange   
You're like the blood flowing through my vain  
Keeps me alive and feeds my brain  
Now this is how another human life  
Could have the power to take over mine  
Cause you're my...

Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby (baby, I love you)  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
I love it when I hear your name  
Got me sayin', baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, (baby, I love you)  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby

Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby

Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby

Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby

"Is that Ashanti?" Lucy popped her head into my room.

"Yes do you have a problem or can you girls not leave me alone?"

"What crawled up your butt?"

"Lucy Camden!" My mom yelled.

"Sorry!" She yelled back.

I was up and standing right in front of Lucy. "Yeah bye." I gave her a fake smile and shut my door.

Mama please stop cryin'  
I can't stand the sound  
Your pain is painful and it's  
Tearing me down  
I hear glasses breaking  
As I sit up in my bed  
I told God you didn't mean  
Those nasty things you said  
You fight about money  
About me and my brother  
And this I come home to  
This is my shelter  
It ain't easy, growin' up in WW3  
Never knowin' what love could be  
You'll see, I don't want love to destroy me  
Like it has done my family  
Can we work it out  
Can we be a family  
I promise I'll be better  
Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out  
Can we be a family  
I promise I'll be better  
Daddy please don't leave  
Daddy please stop yelling  
I can't stand the sound  
Make mama stop cryin'  
'Cause I need you around  
My mama she loves you  
No matter what she says is true  
I know that she hurts you  
But remember I love you too!  
I ran away today, ran from the noise  
Ran away (ran away)  
Don't wanna go back to that place  
But don't have no choice, no way  
It ain't easy, growin' up in WW3  
Never knowin' what love could be  
But I've seen, I don't want love to destroy me  
Like it has done my family  
In our family portrait  
We look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, let's act like it  
Comes naturally  
I don't wanna have to split the holidays I don't want two addresses  
I don't want a stepbrother anyway  
And I don't want my mom to have to change her last name!  
Mama'll be nicer  
I'll be so much better  
I'll tell my brother  
I won't spill the milk at dinner  
I'll be so much better  
I'll do everything right  
I'll be your little girl forever  
I'll go to sleep at night  
Daddy don't leave... daddy don't leave 

*Ring*

*Ring*

"Great." I mumbled. "Hello?"

"Simon it's me Jason."

"Really couldn't have guessed."

"I found out some stuff about Riles from my mom."

"Really like what?"

"She's..."

****

(*Sticks tongue out* You have to review to find out what Jason's going to tell Simon or maybe you'll be lucky and I've already updated.)


	5. Crush on You

****

(Ok I'm glad you all like it and you get to find out what Jason has to tell Simon. Enjoy!)

"She's sick." 

"Ok that's not nice to say we don't even know her." 

"No not that way I mean sick she has Leukemia."

"That's impossible she doesn't act like it."

"Yeah my mom says she was really close to death a few years ago."

"So that's what Robbie was talking about."

"Robbie what?"

__

You know everything that 

I'm afraid of 

You do everything I wish I did 

Everybody wants you, everybody loves you

"Robbie told me it was impossible for Riles to still be alive I guess he meant her whole sickness."

"Yeah probably but dude I got to go I still have some major homework I just wanted you to know."

"All right thanks bye." I hung up.

__

I know I should tell you how I fell 

I wish everyone would disappear 

Every time time you call me, 

I'm too scared to be me 

Why didn't Riles just tell me she was sick? I mean its not like I would get all weird on her I've met people in worse conditions. Maybe why that's why she didn't want me to fall in love with her because she was sick and she could die at anytime.

"Simon its bed time." My mom stuck her head in my room.

"All right good night."

"Good night."

"Simon are you in there?" Kevin walked into my room. "Lucy said that we had some visitors tonight."

__

And I'm too shy to say 

Ooh, I got a crush on you 

I hope you feel the way that I do 

I get a rush 

"You're point being?" I pulled my covers forward and got into bed.

"Well maybe you wouldn't mind not bringing guys the same age as Lucy over again."

"I'm sorry if the girl's brother happened to be the same age." I rolled my eyes.

"Goodnight Simon." He glared and flipped out my light.

"Goodnight Kevin." I smiled.

****

***************************************************************************

The Next Day

***************************************************************************

"Hey Riles." I walked up to her as she was putting her books in her locker.

"Hey Simon. I had a great time last night so did Nick I think he's interested in Mary." 

__

When I'm with you 

Ooh, I've got a crush on you 

A crush on you 

You know, I'm the one that you can talk to 

I smiled my eyes caught the intention of a picture of a boy who looked about in is mid-20's hanging in Riles locker. "Who's that?" I pointed to the picture.

"Um.... My other brother Hayden. It's kind of a bad subject." Riles closed her locker.

"O, well we have some bad subjects too." I smiled remembering Matt's wedding.

"So bad that your own father banned his own son from the family." Riles raised her eyebrow.

"No not that bad." 

"Well mine is." 

__

And sometimes you tell me thing that I don't want to know 

I just want to hold you 

And you say exactly how you feel about her 

And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way 

"So you don't have any sisters?" 

"Yes I do she's lives in Washington near my grandparents her name is Jaylene." 

"Wow what's with the uncommon names for girls?"

"Well Nick's real name is Dominick but Nick for short."

"Ok well let's get to English learning is fun!" I smiled.

"Yeah right it's my least favorite class." We walked into the English as the bell rang.

__

Ooh, I got a crush on you I hope you feel the way that I do 

I get a rush 

When I'm with you 

Ooh, I've got a crush on you

"Mr. Camden, Ms. Hall cutting it close." Mrs. McClanathan looked at us. Riles sat down in front of me as I laid my stuff on my desk. "Today class we have a test I hope you all studied."

The class groaned. "Great, my least favorite class and on my second day I have a test." Riles whispered to me.

I laughed. "You're smart you'll pass."

****

**************************************************************************

"Riles do you need a ride home?" I walked to her at the end of the day.

"Actually I was wondering if you wanted to work on the math homework together?"

__

A crush on you 

Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody 

But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows 

I've got a crush on you 

"If you want to come over to see Robbie you could just ask."

"Well I would love to see Robbie again but I'm serious do you want to work on the math together?"

"Sure, let's go." We walked out to my car. "Can you drive?" I asked her.

"Yeah but what's the use of getting a car when you have to move every 3 years." She buckled her seat belt. 

I drove to my house and parked in the driveway, we got out just as my dad pulled up. "Hey Simon! Hello again Riles." 

"Hi Mr. Camden." 

"We're going to do our math in my room." 

"Ok I just got to get some things out of my office I have a counseling session." My dad walked inside with us following.

"Hey Riles how are you?" My mom asked as we went in the kitchen.

"I'm fine Mrs. Camden how are you?"

"I'm good."

"Simon can I use the phone?" 

"Yeah." I handed her the cordless and she went into the living room.

"I like her." My mom sighed.

__

I've got a crush on you 

A crush on you, I got a crush 

You say everything that no one says 

But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel 

"I do to."

"Well then go for it." Ruthie came up behind me.

"You really got to stop doing that." I glared at her.

"Hey don't get mad at me just cause I'm right." 

"Ruthie... O, what's the use?" I drank the rest of my orange juice.

"Ok let's go work." Riles walked out of the living bumping into me.

"Hey Riles! You didn't get to meet Kevin my fiance' last night because he was at work." Lucy and Kevin walked down the stairs.

"Hi Kevin you a police officer?" Riles pointed at the outfit Kevin was in.

"Yeah I have to go to work tonight."

"O, that's pretty dangerous."

"Not around here." I looked at Lucy.

"Ok I get you're drift." Lucy winked at me.

"Let's go before another one of my sisters comes." I grabbed Riles hand and went up stairs.

"Do they bug you that much?"

"What do yo mean?"

"Well you're still holding my hand." I pulled my hand away.

"Yes they bug me especially Lucy." 

"My brothers bother me too."

"Don't let them get to you. Riles I know you said for me not to fall in love with you but you're all I think about and I really like you. I've never felt this way about anyone before even my family can tell I fell for you so will you be my girlfriend."

Riles face was plain she didn't looked shocked, sad, or happy. "Simon I like you too but..."

"O there's a but..."

"Before you interrupt my good but listen I do like you but I don't want you to hurt me so if you promise not to hurt me then yes I'll be your girlfriend."

"I like you but and I promise." I kissed her.

__

I will always want you,

I will always love you 

I've got a crush...

****

(Ok so Riles and Simon are together. Simon knows Riles is sick but didn't tell her he knew. Why didn't Riles tell Simon she was sick? Who will admit their news first? Find out by reviewing.)


	6. Being Accepted

****

(Sorry it took me so long to update. I'll try to update regularly but keyword is "try." I'm just a little mad because my principal is a ... anyways enjoy! No longer is Simon's POV. No one's POV.)

"So, you and Riles hooked up?" Jason smiled at Simon. 

"Yeah, got a problem?" Simon and Jason were in gym shooting baskets.

"Not at all." Jason shot and made a three. 

The girls were on the other side doing gymnastics. Simon shot but the ball bounced off the backboard and rolled across the floor. A tall brunette picked it up. She handed the ball to Simon. 

"I believe this belongs to you." She smiled.

"Thanks Lara." 

"I would love to get with her." Jason whispered.

"Of course every guy would she's the most popular girl in school." Simon shrugged.

Gym got out Simon and Jason was walking down the hall. "Simon I heard you and the new girl are going out she seems majorly weird." Kelly said she and Lara were best friends.

"So what?" Simon glared at her.  
"Well Lara and me think it's pretty sad that a guy like you goes to waist to a girl like her." Kelly shrugged.

"What's wrong with Riles?" Simon looked at Kelly.

"She's creepy I mean who in their right mind carries a diary around." Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Well she's my girlfriend so deal with it." Simon walked off angrily.

"Hey Simon." Riles walked up to him she was wearing some jean flares and an Orange sweatshirt. Simon looked at her for a second and then smiled.

"Hey." He hugged her.

"Are you all right?" Riles lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah why?"

"You looked mad for a second there." Riles leaned against his locker.

"Riles let's just go home." Simon put on his jacket and then pulled on his backpack.

Riles followed Simon out to his car as they go in she looked at him, he was grim she could tell he wasn't smiling like he usually did when she was around instead he looked like he wanted to hit something. 

"Simon are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Riles laid a hand on his. 

Simon looked at her, she looked frightened. "It's nothing." He rubbed her hand and started the car.

Riles pulled back and sunk into her seat. It was a quiet ride to Simon's house when they pulled into the Camden driveway Simon turned off his car and opened the door. Riles crossed her arms across her chest and sat there. 

"Riles are you coming?" Simon put his head into the car.

"Not till you tell me what's wrong." Riles looked straight ahead.

"It's nothing seriously."

"I know you Simon maybe not for very long but well enough to know there's something bothering you." Riles got of the car slamming the door and started walking down the driveway.

"Where are you going?" Simon started to follow her.

"Home!" Riles kept walking.

"Riles come back please!" Simon yelled after her.

"Not unless you tell me what's wrong?" Riles turned around and looked at him.

"All right but can we go inside please?" Simon walked towards her.

Riles looked at her feet then looked back up. "Fine." She nodded and walked towards him they both went into the house.

"Hi Simon, Riles how was school?" Mrs. Camden greeted them.

"It was all right." Simon smiled. "We're going to be in my room studying." The teens walked up stairs and into Simon's room.

"Tell me or I'm leaving." Riles stood beside the door.

"All right." Simon sighed and sat on his bed. "Some girls made some comments about you they just bugged me because they don't know anything about you happy now?" Simon looked up at Riles who looked down.

"What did they say?" Riles started moving her foot in a circle on the floor.

"They said you were weird but what do they know... they don't know what you're going through?" Simon half-yelled and half-whispered.

"What I'm going through? What's that suppose to mean?" Riles headshot up.

"Riles you don't have to hide it from me I know your sick ok? Why didn't you just tell me?" Simon stood up.

"Maybe because I don't want a disease haunting my life I happen to like my life. I really wanted to tell you I did but I didn't want you to be scared." Riles walked over to Simon and grabbed his hand.

"I'm not scared because I like you for you even if you have disease." Simon touched her face.

"Even if the disease could kill me?" Riles looked at him.

"Even if the disease can kill you I still love you." Simon laid his forehead on his.

"Also even if I'm weird?" Riles smiled.

"Everybody's weird I'm sure even I'm weird." 

"You're not weird." Riles put her arms around his neck.

As they moved closer Simon's door opened and Lucy walked in. "I'm so... Simon what... I mean mom wants to know if Riles was staying for dinner?" Lucy smiled.

"Yes, Luc now please leave." Simon rolled his eyes at his sister.

"I didn't mean to break up your kissing fest grouch." Lucy laughed.

"That's it go!" Simon moved away from Riles and walked towards Lucy.

"There you are." Kevin walked into the room.

"Yes, did you need something?" Lucy turned towards him.

"Yeah, I have to work tonight and I was..."

"Ok hello this is my room." Simon looked at the both of them.

"Point being?" Lucy shrugged.

"Talk somewhere else." Simon glared.

"Chill monkey boy we're going. See you later Riles and remembering come up for air I don't remember CPR very well." Lucy giggled.

"Lucy!" Simon yelled at her.

"Lucy leave your brother alone." Mrs. Camden walked past.

"Well he was having a kis..." Lucy was stopped by Simon cupping his hand over her mouth.

"You say it and you will suffer some pain." Simon glared.

"Simon let go of her." Kevin looked at him.

"You're so lucky." Simon pulled his hand away.

"So are you." Lucy smiled and walked away with Kevin.

"Now that the geek squad is gone." Simon turned to face Riles who gave a faint smile. "Are you ok?" Simon walked towards her.

"I'm fine just a little tired."

"Well we could take a nap till dinner." Simon set her down gently on the bed.

"No we have to do homework." Riles yawned.

"A nap, homework, and then dinner?" Simon looked at her sounds.

"Sounds good." Riles laid down and Simon lied down next to her.

Riles wrapped her hand around his, kissed his cheek, and then gently placing her head on his chest nodded off to sleep.

****

(Ok what did you think? I know a little sappy but hey the girl's got a disease give her something. There will be teenager troubles in later chapters for now just review!)


	7. Never Knew Love Before

****

(Sorry it took me so long to update I've been totally busy! Well last time we were at the Camden house and the couple was taking a nap before dinner. Enjoy!)

"Riles, dinner's ready." Simon shook her arm lightly, she didn't move. "Riles, time to get up." He said a little louder, but she laid still. He checked for her pulse tears falling down his face. "She's still alive." He whispered. "Riles, please wake up." He shook her again, again no movement from the teenage girl. "Mom, dad, someone help!" Simon ran for the door.

Footsteps were heard through the Camden house, everyone met Simon at his door. "What's wrong?" Annie asked her son.

"Riles, she won't wake up but she's still alive." Simon went back over to Riles. 

"Someone call 911." Robbie rushed past the Camden's.

"Lucy call 911." Eric turned to the family. "Mary, take the twins and Ruthie to the living room." They hurried to their duties. 

"Has this happened before?" Simon asked Robbie who held his cousin.

"Yes, it's how they first discovered she had the disease." Robbie rubbed Riles' arms.

__

I wonder how I ever made it through a day  
How did I settle for a world in shades of gray?  
When you go in circles, all the scenery looks the same  
And you don't know why  
When I looked into your eyes  
The world stretched out in front of me  
And I realized

The paramedics loaded Riles into the ambulance as Robbie talked on the phone to his aunt and uncle. Simon was getting in his car when Kevin walked up to him. "Where are you going?" 

"To the hospital with Riles." Simon climbed in his car.

"Simon maybe you should just let her family be there for her." Kevin held onto the door.

"Thanks for the advice but I love her and I'm going to be there for her." Simon grabbed the door closing it as Kevin let go.

"I want to go with you." Ruthie looked at her older brother. 

"Get in." Ruthie ran around the car to the passenger seat and buckled herself in.

Simon pulled out of the driveway and drove to the hospital. The two Camden's got out of the black car. "Simon, do you remember when I told you that you would be alone all your life and never marry?" Ruthie looked up at her brother as they walked up to the receptionist.

"Yeah, what about it?" Simon stopped to listen to his sister.

"I never saw Riles coming, I think she's the one. Cecilia is a very dull lake and Riles is a beautiful ocean." Ruthie smiled.

"That's a new way of looking at it." Simon started to the receptionist again

"Simon thank god you're here!" Joyce rushed in the hospital followed by the Hall men. 

"Simon what are you doing here?" Dr. Hastings asked his nephew. "Ruthie too?"

"My girlfriend she's here." Simon nodded at his uncle. 

"Where is she Simon?" Joyce asked hurriedly. 

"I don't know, I was just about to ask." 

Connor came back to his family and Simon. "They're doing some tests they'll call us when we can see her." Mr. Hall pulled his wife over to the waiting room. Simon sat on a couch with Ryan and Ruthie sat on her brother's lap.

__

I never lived before your love  
I never felt before your touch  
I never needed anyone to make me feel alive  
But then again, I wasn't really living  
I never lived before your love  
**1 hour later...**

Ruthie slept quietly against Simon's chest. "Mr. and Mrs. Hall?" A doctor asked Joyce and Connor. 

"Yes, is our daughter all right?" Joyce stood up.

"I'm Dr. Russell, she's fine but she's hasn't waken up yet. You may see her though." The Halls got up and Simon lifted Ruthie, they followed a doctor to a room where Riles lay hooked up to many machines. "You can talk to her and I will allow one of you too stay with her tonight." Dr. Russell left.

"Hey Ri you gave us all a scare." Nick held his sister's hand. 

"My baby girl." Joyce kissed her Riles' forehead.

"Who's going to stay?" Leo looked at his mom and dad. 

Connor looked at Simon. "Would you like to stay with her tonight?" He asked the Camden.

"If you don't mind." Simon then looked down at Ruthie. "Could you take her home?" He handed sleeping Ruthie to Leo. 

"Yes, if she wakes up will you call us?" Joyce pushed some hair out of her daughter's face.

"Yeah, of course. Tell my parents what I'm doing." He pulled up a chair next to Riles' bed. 

"Goodnight we love you." Connor kissed his daughter's forehead. "Let's go." He lead the Halls out of the room.

__

I wanted more than just an ordinary life  
All of my dreams seemed like castles in the sky  
I stand before you and my heart is in your hands  
And I don't know how  
I survived without your kiss  
Cause you're giving me a reason to exist

"Hey, I love you. So, you got to wake up for me." Simon held her hand as tears slipped out of his eyes. "Please, you got too because we haven't even really had a first date yet." He laughed. "Ruthie's right you're the one. Even if it's not with me you still have to get married and have kids." He kissed her hand. "You would be a great mother." 

"Here you go." A nurse walked into the room handing Simon a blanket and pillow. 

"Thanks." 

"If you get thirsty there's a vending machine right down the hall." She nodded and left.

Simon just stared at Riles as lay there not moving. 

"What's she in for?" A boy about 10 in a wheel chair rolled in the room.

"She has leukemia." Simon looked at the clock it was only 7:30. "Why are you in the hospital?" He asked.

"I have appendicitis." He nodded. "I'm Owen." The boy told Simon.  
"I'm Simon and she's Riles." 

"Riles, that's a pretty name." Owen smiled.

"Yeah, her name fits her." 

"Are you her brother?" 

"No, I'm her boyfriend." 

"Oh, well she looks happy." Owen pointed to Riles who had a smile plastered on her face.

"Riles can you hear me?" Simon asked.

"Yeah, I can." Her eyes opened.

"Do you want me to get a nurse?" He touched her face.

"No, I just want you to stay here with me." 

"I'll never leave you." He kissed her hand. 

"Are you going to be ok?" Owen asked the teenage girl.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." 

"I should call your parents." Simon started to get up.

"No, do that later. I need you to do something for me Simon I want you to find Hayden." 

__

I never lived before your love  
I never felt before your touch  
I never needed anyone to make me feel alive  
But then again I wasn't really living  
I never lived, I never lived before your love  
I never lived before your love  
And I don't know why  
Why the sun decides to shine

"I will, but what do you need him for?" 

"I want to see him before I die." 

"You're not going to die. I promise and I promise to always be with you." Simon stopped getting out of his chair. "Riles," He kneeled down holding her hand. "Will you marry me?" 

"Simon, I...it's so sudden. I..."

"I know but I love you and I've never felt this way about anybody. So will you?"

"I...would...love too." She smiled. 

__

That you breath your love into me just in time  
I never lived before your love  
I never felt before your touch  
I never needed anyone to make me feel alive  
But then again I wasn't really living  
I never lived, I never lived before your love

****

(Ok, so Simon and Riles want to get married will Riles' parents let her? Will Simon's let him? Can Simon find Hayden? Please review! Also if you write 7th Heaven, Everwood, Angel, Buffy, Charmed, or Aaron Carter fanfic visit my Awards Fanfic site )

****


End file.
